extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kent
Druidist (2-20) Germanic (420-616) Chalcedonist (616-867) Catholic (867-871)|culture = Briton (2-19) Anglo-Saxon (420-870)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-20, 420-536) Western (536-871)|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-20) Feudal Monarchy (410-871)|rank = Kingdom (2-20) Duchy (420-871)|capital = Kent (235)|tag = KEN|image = Kent.png}} General Information Kent is playable from 2 to 19 (after which it is annexed by Rome) and from 420 to 870. In 871, Kent is conquered by Wessex. See also: England, Rome, Bernicia, Deira, Essex, East Anglia, Lindsey, Mercia, Northumberland, Wessex Strategy Decisions Form England (420-871) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: London, Oxfordshire, Wessex , Kent, and Essex Upon Enactment: * Country changes to England * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Northern England, Mercia, East Anglia, Wales, and Wessex areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain English Traditions & Ambitions. Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Kent Requirements ** ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Wessex ** Scotland ** England * Kent does not exist * At peace * Capital is Kent (235) * Is not in the Celtic culture group Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Kent * Gain 10 Prestige * If primary culture is in the Scandinavian or Germanic group, then primary culture becomes Anglo-Saxon * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Briton Ideas and Traditions (2-20) Traditions: # +5% Discipline # -10% Land Attrition Ideas: # Briton Hill Forts: +25% Fort Defense # Druids: +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost # Cross Channel Trade: +20% Global Trade Power # Albion: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Boudicca's Uprising: +1 Yearly Prestige # Iron Weapons: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Fierce Warriors: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Anglo-Saxon Ideas and Traditions (420-871) Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Burhs: +20% Fort Defense # Anglo-Saxon Settlement: -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Law of Æthelberht: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Treaty of Wedmore: +1 Yearly Prestige # Fyrd: -10% Infantry Cost # Tribal Hidage: +10% National Tax Modifier # Heptarchy: +25% Hostile Core-Creation Cost Ambitions: # +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Druid countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War